Júpiter, Adiós
by Miss Kalifornia
Summary: Para salir de una relación tóxica que sólo le causa sufrimiento, Sakura consigue un nuevo empleo con la esperanza de recuperar su vida. No obstante, un pasado oscuro reaparece en su vida. Enfrentarlo, la pondrá en una nueva encrucijada, donde la mínima decisión, debe tomarse con cuidado. [AU] SasuSakuNeji
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de autora** : ¡Dirgad! Después de un par de años, de ausencia, no tan ausencia, ruedo de vuelta acá. Un nuevo fic, nuevo trama, nueva expectativa... ajá. Veremos. Me muerdo las uñas por continuar este fic. Además, puse un nuevo poll, que me gustaría que contestasen. Me ayudará a tomar un par de decisiones. Les dejo leer con tranquilidad.

.

 **Júpiter, Adiós**

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

SAKURA

8 de agosto.

Abrí los ojos, más temprano de lo normal. La alarma no sonó. La puse a las 7:00... y aún eran las 6:44. Me desperté antes de tiempo. Qué martirio. Tomé el celular y apagué la alarma con un resoplido. Me estiré en la cama, y sentí un tibio bulto a mi lado. Era Sasuke. Respingué, sorprendida. Estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la colcha, apenas podía ver su cabello negro sobre la almohada. El corazón se me apretó en un puño. Estaba en casa. Llegó a casa. Aunque no sabía a qué hora había ocurrido eso. Casi me pongo feliz, pero la amargura me dominó un segundo después. Pensar en lo que pudo estar haciendo toda la noche, me caló en el alma.

Salí de la colcha. Me levanté con cuidado, pisando la alfombra verde. Llevaba puestas las bragas blancas y la camisita rosa con la que solía dormir. Me detuve para mirarlo un poco. Tenía ganas de verlo despierto, pero también me asustaba descubrir lo que escondía en la mirada. Me daba la sensación que me miraría con sus despiadados ojos negros y me aniquilaría al instante. La mirada más fría que podía congelarme el corazón. Ese era el Sasuke de ahora. El que me veía como una molestia. El que no me hablaba a menos de que fuera necesario. El que me confesó que le daba igual si me iba del departamento o no.

Me di un baño. El chorro de agua tibia me empapó por un rato, mientras yo recordaba cómo lloré ayer por la noche antes de dormir. Ninguna llamada de su parte. Ni idea de cuál era su paradero. Con quien estaba. Mierda, ¿por qué nos estaba pasando esto? La soledad me asfixiaba. Estar a su lado me hacía sentir sola. No podía escapar de esa sensación. Tampoco podía ver más allá de mi miseria. ¿Yo tuve la culpa? No quería reconocer mi co-dependencia. Él era el maldito sol donde yo giraba. Y a pesar de eso, me sentía escabullida en la oscuridad. No sé a qué me sujetaba. Luchar por él me sabía a un desafío letal. Temía desangrarme en el intento. Sasuke podía ser tan cruel a veces.

SASUKE

7 de agosto

Estaba recargado en el escritorio. Mi madre me llamó a las 8:05. Estaba preocupada por Itachi. Tenía dos semanas que no podía comunicarse con él. Me pedía ayuda para que intentara localizarlo. Le dije que sí, pero que seguro estaba ocupado haciendo meditación en una montaña. Mi madre no entendió el chiste sarcástico. No dejaba de decir que tenía miedo. Su hijo favorito podía estar muerto. Sonreí por su paranoia. Me deshice de su llamada hasta las 8:26.

Casi al instante el teléfono móvil sonó en mi pantalón. El remitente: Mei Terumi. Sonreí. Mierda, cómo podía ser tan ofrecida esa mujer. Era escabroso lo que algunas mujeres podían hacer por sexo. Inclusive, menos que eso. Mei era bastante habilidosa y le alcanzaba con darme una felación a cambio de nada. Mezclaba negocios con placer. No tenía ética laboral. No tenía una moral digna. Sabía lo que quería y era clara al pedirlo. Se jactaba de ser una mujer mayor que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Y mierda, casi lo lograba conmigo. Era sorprendente verla desvivirse por colmar sus deseos sexuales.

«Ingeniero, necesito verlo esta noche. Mi servidor se volvió loco. Usted es el único que puede ayudarme».

No tenía planes esa noche ni apuro por llegar a casa. Tenía trabajo que hacer. La empresa de Mei Terumi era nuestro mejor cliente. Su negocio estaba a diez minutos a pie, sólo cuatro seis cuadras de distancia. Me metí el celular en el bolsillo y al salir de la oficina, noté que Konan seguía pegada a su computador. Me miró y sonrió. Le dije que se fuera a casa, que le iban a explotar los ojos porque ya los tenía rojos. Cuando respondió con que estaba a punto de terminar el diseño de su último proyecto, percibí el olor a alcohol en su aliento. Fruncí el ceño. Me acerqué a su rostro. La vi fijamente, y ella se asustó. Me reí por dentro. Konan podía ser perfecta a veces, y en otras, le daba por comportarse patéticamente. Qué lástima. Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura se parecía un poco a Konan cuando no era tan patética.

.

.

NEJI

9 de agosto

No tenía interés en salir a comer con Lee. Eran las 3:05 y aún no terminaba de organizar el nuevo contrato para la sociedad con Pro Textil. Era un milagro que el director se hubiera ofrecido a venir una vez más. Después de que el viejo Onoki estuviera a punto de destrozar el trabajo que tanto nos tomó construir, el estrés estaba en su punto más colosal. Necesitaba un trago. Y estaba dispuesto a ir por el al salir de este lugar. Algo fuerte, después una cerveza fría. Pero mierda, necesitaba terminar esto. Era sencillo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero esta vez se me estaba haciendo difícil. Quizá si ella no hubiera aparecido ayer aquí, todo fuera menos complicado.

No la odiaba, por Dios. Era un sentimiento diferente. Lo que Sakura Haruno me provocaba, eran unas ganas enormes de gritarle lo estúpida que era. Pero luego me la imaginaba mirándome con esos ojos tan expresivos que le hacían creer a todos que ella era una víctima de las circunstancias. Jamás aceptó la realidad. Y yo no era nadie para ponerla en su lugar. Ni siquiera estaba a mi cargo. Por suerte.

No pensaba demostrarle a todos lo falsa que podía ser Sakura Haruno. El mundo por sí solo se iba a enterar. Todo mi enfoque estaba en la empresa que trataba de salvar. Lo que sí debía hacer, era llamar a mi hermana. Avisarle que ella estaba viva. Pero no, mejor no. Ahora que lo recordaba, Hinata siempre pensó que Sakura era inocente. Era posible que quisiera venir a la empresa a verla. Luego todo se revelaría. No habría forma de mantener nuestro trato a la raya de lo profesional. Ella podía ser tan… dramática. Qué fastidio. Era mejor que Sakura no me recordara. Podíamos llevarla así, mirándonos como si los dos conociéramos el mismo secreto. Pero mierda, ¿y si sólo estaba fingiendo que no me recordaba?

Pero joder, eso no debería significar un problema. Ignorarla siempre me había funcionado.

.

.

 _Gracias por leerme._

 _Miss K_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer aplicado**

 **Nota de Autora** : Primer capítulo, check. Gracias por su lectura, me leí sus reviews y se los agradezco. Creo que hubo un pequeño malentendido con las notas del pie de la lectura, donde coloqué 'No comentarios este capítulo'; me refería a mis comentarios, no al de ustedes, que son los comentarios que espero leer siempre. Así que, siéntanse en libertad de comentar todos los capítulos, incluyendo el prólogo. Bien, aclarado eso, me gustaría comentar detalles de la narración. Si notan, cambié a tercera persona porque siempre me he sentido más cómoda escribiendo así, sólo intenté probar un poco en primera persona para ser más vivencial la experiencia de los protagonistas. Además, me gustaría marcar como **ADVERTENCIA** a mis lectores, que parecerá que los personajes sufren de OoC, pero prefiero decir que, dadas las circunstacias que deben experimentar en este fic, es natural que puedan parecer un poco 'fuera' de lo habitual. Más que nada, me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto. Y bien, ¿qué más? No recuerdo. A veces siento que perdí un poco la habilidad de presentar notas, y de presentarme, y todo eso. Nada grave, volveré a estar al corriente en corto. Posdata: sé que tengo lectores a quienes les gustaron mis historias anteriores. Probablemente haya cambiado un poco mi narrativa, pero sin duda, también he cambiado yo. Diría ahora, que soy más concisa... eso me gusta pensar. No lo sé, es algo que también pueden comentar si así lo desean. Estaré gustosa de saberlo. Ya, los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Júpiter, Adiós**

.

.

Capítulo 1

.

.

.

◘ SAKURA ◘

8 de agosto

Sakura tomó la mochila para meter de forma casi desordenada una camisa blanca, una falda negra y medias de transparencia negras. Se ató el cabello aún húmedo y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche, un plátano y unas cuántas vitaminas que tenía almacenadas en un cajón. Podría decir que ese era su desayuno en los días que debía salir corriendo del departamento. Hoy era el día de su entrevista. No quería ser impuntual.

Andando sin mirar mucho a su alrededor, Sakura abordó el autobús que la conducía al centro de la ciudad. Se colocó los audífonos y recargó el hombro en la ventana, mirando afuera sin mirar en realidad. Eran las 8:15, y las calles de Konoha ya estaban atiborradas de personas. Sakura tuvo la sensación de no formar parte de la sociedad. Se sentía tan poco productiva. Así eran sus días últimamente. Desempleada y agotada. Eso era su vida y no le gustaba. No encontraba cómo salir de ese entumecimiento existencial. Sasuke la ignoraba todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una entrevista laboral. Tuvo miedo de decírselo… O más bien, tuvo miedo que a él no le importara.

Bajó en la calle D y atravesó el puente peatonal para dirigirse al bloque de bonitos departamentos que lideraba la acera. Tan pronto el elevador la dejó en el sexto piso, Sakura tocó la puerta del departamento que conocía muy bien. Segundos después, una sonriente rubia apareció, mostrando un rostro ligeramente sudado. Llevaba ropa deportiva, así que todo suponía que estaba ejercitándose en casa. Rápidamente, la rubia intuyó algo al verle el rostro.

—¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó con tono asombrado.

—¿Qué me pasó de qué?

Sakura entró al interior, tratando de que Ino no le mirara fijamente las ojeras. Se arrepintió de no usar hielo para desinflamar los ojos o de haberse puesto maquillaje antes de salir. Debía verse horrenda con la cara hinchada. Odiaba verse tan mal. Más odiaba llorar, por las noches, hasta quedarse dormida.

—¿Y esa cara?

—No dormí bien ayer. Los vecinos —mintió—, tenían una fiesta.

—¿Y te pusiste a llorar porque no le bajaban a la música?

Sakura trató de no inmutarse, pero hizo una mueca incómoda. Hubo un lapso de silencio, tiempo suficiente para que Ino reconociera cuál era el verdadero problema. El problema que encabezaba la lista de problemas en la vida de Sakura Haruno. No obstante, no sabía si debía preguntar por ello. Quería, pero temía hacerlo desde el día que tuvieron que reñir a causa de Sasuke. Fue catastrófico, Sakura dando explicaciones por los actos de su novio, Ino pisoteando cada una de esas explicaciones, y luego Sakura saliéndose de control hasta que tomó su bolso y salió desairada por la puerta. Drama nivel de «mujer co-dependiente que justifica su martirio».

—No quieres oír esto —comentó Sakura con cierto recelo.

—No, por favor, porque no te quiero ver llorar.

—¡No iba a llorar! —indicó molesta.

—No te pongas así, lo digo porque no te servirá como buena presentación en la entrevista ir con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Ino respiró hondo. Esto iba a llevarles un rato, así que puso manos a la obra. Secadora de cabello, baúl de cosméticos, crema, perfume, ¡y voilá! Le había prometido arreglarla para la entrevista. En un inicio, a Sakura le pareció exagerado tener que alistarse con semejante cuidado. Quería que la conocieran como era realmente, y no que luego se dieran cuenta que habían contratado a una harapienta. Pero de nuevo, Ino le recordó la importancia de la primera impresión. La vacante era para ser asistente de Jefe en la empresa de calzado internacional Lou Valente. Por Dios, tenía que destacar por su buen gusto.

—Nada más quiero las zapatillas, yo traje algo de ropa en la mochila.

—No me hagas quemar eso —dijo la rubia al ver la sencilla camisa y la falda que Sakura traía desde su clóset.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos.

En una escena normal, Sakura le hubiera insistido que los zapatos y punto. Ino se hubiera negado a dárselos hasta que aceptara ponerse todo un conjunto de su clóset. Sakura diría que su ropa era demasiada entallada y que ella no tenía la necesidad de enseñarle la forma de sus senos a nadie. Ino se burlaría diciéndole que no había senos que enseñar en ese torso tan plano. Arremeterían con una gama de insultos hasta que alguna de las dos cediera a la otra. Eso era casi al azar. En fin, nada de eso pasó porque Sakura se sentía tan agotada física y emocionalmente que lo único que hizo fue mirarla con desgano mientras aceptaba la ropa que la rubia le entregó.

Eran las 9:41 cuando Ino estacionó su Nissan March color negro frente al edificio corporativo donde estaban situadas las oficinas de la famosa marca de modas, Lou Valente. Aún dentro del coche, Sakura alistó un pequeño bolso tomado también del clóset de Ino, para revisar que todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí. Ino la miró fijamente. Sakura se veía distraída, ambivalente. Era una flor con los pétalos opacos que se resistía a marchitarse. Parecía que tenía la cabeza en todas partes menos en la realidad. Totalmente distinto a lo que era ella.

—Pasaré por ti cuando salgas —indicó la rubia, mirándola con el único ojo descubierto.

—Pero no sé cuándo termine.

—Llámame —dijo, encendiendo de nuevo el motor del coche—. Iremos a _Blue Velvet_.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Sabía lo que significaba ir a su bar favorito, y no únicamente era para emborracharse. Saboreó la idea de una tarde de alcohol, o más que eso, la idea de no volver temprano a la soledad del departamento. Salió del coche. Ya le había agradecido mucho a la Yamanaka que le hubiera conseguido esa entrevista de trabajo. Estaba tan en deuda con ella.

El coche se alejó y Sakura caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, pensando en lo mucho que quería ir a Blue Velvet con su mejor amiga. No podía hablarle directamente del dolor que sufría, porque temía que ella se negara a escucharla. Estaría en todo su derecho. En aquella discusión sobre Sasuke, la Haruno dejó en claro lo que pensaba de la opinión de Ino sobre su novio. «¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Es mi relación, y no imaginas cómo odio que te quieras meterte en ella todo el tiempo!». Ino indignada, declaró que ella y su estúpido novio se podían ir al diablo.

Mierda, cómo se arrepentía ahora. Se sentía mal buscarla para desahogarse. Pero agradecía tanto que Ino le liberara de ese gran peso al darle luz verde. Y con ese pensamiento se sintió mejor. Intentó sonreír cuando llegó con la recepcionista. Cargó un puñito de emoción cuando Sumire Kakei, la representante de Recursos Humanos, la hizo pasar a la oficina para revisar su currículum.

—Haruno, Sakura. 23 años de edad. Estudios universitarios truncos en Medicina. Trabajos anteriores, como niñera independiente, en una farmacia como cajera, y fuiste recepcionista en un consultorio dental… —Sumire frunció el ceño ligeramente—. Veo que no tienes mucha experiencia como asistente.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa—, me dijeron que no era necesaria tanta experiencia.

—Pues, supongo que tus conocimientos de recepcionista en una clínica dental podrán servirnos.

A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharla hablarle así. Apretó los labios e intentó tomar control de sus emociones para no llorar por ese comentario. Porque quizá era absurdo tomárselo personal, pero en su actual fase de ánimo, su sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel, y detalles como esos le rompían el corazón. Afortunadamente, Sakura se percató que estaba reaccionando de forma infantil. Tragó saliva y siguió a Sumire cuando ella le hizo una seña para que salieran de la oficina.

Le dio un recorrido por las instalaciones antes de llevarla a la planta indicada. Al llegar ahí, el nombre de la marca de zapatos, Lou Valente, aparecía resaltado en un grabado de letras blancas sobre una pared rojiza. Hasta ese momento, fue que sintió algo de nervios, y se preguntó si era una buena idea trabajar en ese lugar. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo. Sumire la condujo a un pasillo donde había una habitación amueblada con dos escritorios. La mujer que estaba sentada allí, se puso de pie rápidamente y saludó a Sumire.

—Fuka, ella es Sakura. Ocupará el puesto de asistente de la Directora. Sé que ella no se encuentra ahora, ¿podrías ayudarla a incorporarse?

—Por supuesto, Samui me lo pidió antes de retirarse.

Fuka era una atractiva pelirroja que vestía ropa ceñida. Cuando Sumire se retiró, Fuka le dedicó una agradable sonrisa, que Sakura intentó imitar. La llevó hasta su escritorio y allí le dio una pequeña bienvenida. Su tono de voz era agradable y se mostró muy atenta con la pelirrosa. Le explicó las tareas que llevaría y le contó un poco de su nueva jefa. Su nombre era Samui Odasi, Directora de Proyectos. Sakura tuvo curiosidad por el paradero de la asistente anterior. Fuka apretó los labios y volvió a sonreir.

—Enfermó gravemente. Creo que era algo hereditario.

Sakura asintió, sin preocuparse más por el tema. El resto de la tarde, Sakura estuvo sentada a un lado de Fuka para aprender más de las actividades que llevaría a cabo. La pelirroja habló sobre su jefe y lo que ella hacía para él. Se expresaba tan bien de él, que Sakura sintió menos dudas sobre si el trabajo era el indicado. El pronóstico era tan bueno, que sin ser consciente, el humor de Sakura mejoró.

—Tengo que salir un momento —dijo la pelirroja, tomando una carpeta—. Si no tienes más dudas, creo que te puedes ir yendo. Mañana conocerás a Samui y podrás saber más a fondo sobre tus actividades en la empresa. No lo olvides, antes de llegar aquí, pasa a RH para firmar tu contrato.

—Gracias, Fuka.

—Perfecto —La puerta de la oficina de Dirección de Ventas se abrió y un hombre envuelto en traje salió de ella. Fuka se puso de pie rápidamente, y Sakura la imitó—. Oh, Director. Estaba a punto de dirigirme al departamento de producción para recoger los avisos.

—Está bien, no olvides firmar la forma de recibido.

—Por supuesto —Fuka se giró hacia la pelirrosa, que seguía detrás de ella como una estatua sin mucho color, pasando desapercibida—. Oh, Director —Él levantó la cabeza para mirar a su asistente—. Quería informarle que ya tenemos cubierta la vacante de asistente de la Directora Samui —Fuka se hizo a un lado para que en el cuadro visual de su jefe apareciera la nueva empleada—. Ella es Sakura Haruno —El hombre observó a Sakura sin mucho afán, pero pronto la miró fijamente. La pelirroja sonrió a Sakura—. Él es Neji Hyuga, nuestro Director de Ventas, y mi jefe.

Sakura abrió los labios, ligeramente asombrada. Rápidamente extendió la mano para saludarlo con cortesía.

—Mucho gusto —dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

El hombre en cambio, la miró tan serio, que pronto Sakura sintió una oleada fría en el salón. Lo miró expectante, temerosa que haber dado una mala impresión para que él no quisiera ni saludarle. Se repetía de nuevo que no podía sentirse afectada por cada reacción seca o ruda de las personas. No estaba segura si la gente siempre fue así, o si era a causa de su inseguridad actual.

—Mucho gusto, Sakura —respondió él, finalmente, y apretó su mano.

.

.

.

◘ SASUKE ◘

8 de agosto

Esa tarde, Izumi Uchiha se presentó en el departamento de Sasuke para hablar de su hermano. A él no le gustó nada verla llegar sin avisar, y en consecuencia, se portó frío con la «mujer de su hermano», que no paraba de quejarse de todos. No era la primera vez que Sasuke presenciaba una escena como esa. Por una razón insabible, a Izumi le gustaba ir a desahogarse con él. Eso era a causa de que Izumi no tenía una buena relación con su «suegra», como solía llamarla a veces. Para la señora Uchiha, Izumi era la insufrible mujer que sólo le causaba problemas a su hijo mayor.

—No sé por qué sigo soportando esto. Todos los Uchihas me odian, menos tú Sasuke —Hizo ademán de llorar—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para agradarles?

Sasuke respiró hondo. Tenía que contenerse para no decirle a esa chica que era muy estúpida.

—Itachi te dejó. Tú no lo soportas. ¿Estás tan ciega para no ver que tu problema ya está resuelto?

—¡Itachi no me dejó! —alegó molesta, haciendo casi un puchero—. Se fue con ese grupo protestante a las Islas de Kiri. Piensa volver, pero yo no sé qué hacer.

—Yo tampoco, lo que sí sé es que debes irte de aquí, tengo cosas que hacer —Sasuke se colocó la chamarra.

—No, no, espera, no te vayas.

Izumi colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y acercó su rostro al de él. Su expresión dejó de ser de angustia, y pasó a ser «dulce» en un segundo. Sonrió cariñosamente, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él. En todo momento, Sasuke la observó fijamente, estático, viendo cómo cambiaba de técnica. El olor a jazmín que emitía su perfume le entró por la nariz; él sabía lo que ella quería.

—¿Me dejas quedarme contigo esta noche?

—¿Y qué se supone que le diré a Sakura cuando te encuentre aquí?

—Oh, cierto… la olvidé —susurró con calamidad, pero pronto se repuso—. Entonces ven a mi casa, no quiero estar sola esta noche. Anda, Sasuke, te prometo que valdrá la pena.

—No.

—Por favor…

Sasuke tenía algo bien en claro en respecto a esta situación: le disgustaba con creces. Sin embargo, se sentía en órbita con un círculo inmundo del que no podía salir. Una fuerza oscura desde el fondo de su interior aparecía dominando sus pensamientos y luego sus acciones, y luego llevaba a cabo actos que siempre le parecieron denigrantes, repugnantes. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Ambos salieron del departamento. Sasuke la llevó a su casa. La casa de su hermano. Ahí, como había ocurrido más de una decena de veces, Sasuke volvió a tomar a su cuñada. Izumi se había quitado la ropa sensualmente ante los ojos de él, pero a Sasuke eso no le satisfacía. Él quería penetrarla tan hoscamente hasta escucharla quejase como una demente. No era que le hiciera daño, o a veces sí, más bien era que a ambos les gustaba jugar de esa manera. Izumi entre gemidos lo llamaba por su nombre, intentando de pronto montarse sobre él, para mirarlo desde una posición superior, pero Sasuke jamás lo permitía. Él podía, pero ella no.

Esta vez, Sasuke terminó rápido. Quería irse pronto. No soportaba mucho estar en esa casa. Lo que antes le producía un gusto y placer enorme: cogerse a la novia de su hermano, hoy le hacía sentirse asqueado. La venganza le supo deliciosa, pero luego, era repulsiva. ¿Y por qué lo seguía haciendo? Lo sabía. Tan solo era el repetitivo mecanismo que le producía una sensación parecida a la _realidad_. El maldito agujero donde crecían sus más despreciables pensamientos. El puto mundo estaba jodido, y él era parte de esta sarna que consumía a todos. Y apostaba a que nunca dejaría de sentirse así.

Sin tan sólo pudiera…

Pero no… no podía.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Déjenme leer sus reviews.

.

Miss K


End file.
